Doctor Whooves: Las Aventuras del Doctor en Equestria
by theredbat01
Summary: Después de los sucesos ocurridos en el Día del Doctor, el nuevo y regenerado Noveno Doctor se encuentra varado en un mundo pacífico habitado por equinos de colores, pero pronto aprenderá que el mundo al que llegó, no es tan pacífico como aparenta ser.
1. Preludio

Preludio

_"Soy definitivamente, un hombre loco con una caja"_

-Onceavo Doctor

Todo el universo conoce la historia del hombre en la caja que viaja a través del tiempo y el espacio.

Del hombre que se enfrenta a monstruos, aliens y otras amenazas para salvar planetas, galaxias e incluso la realidad misma.

Del hombre que sufre por la pérdida de los que más quiere y que se regocija por el reencuentro con viejos amigos.

Del hombre que corre y nunca mira atrás.

La historia del Doctor.

Pero el Doctor ha vivido muchas aventuras; tantas que algunas han quedado en el olvido y no se saben con exactitud.

Por eso nadie sabe la historia del Doctor en la tierra de Equestria.

Después de tantos horrores de la Última Gran Guerra del Tiempo, Gallifrey y el Imperio Dalek fueron borrados del mapa.

Pero no en su totalidad; ya que el Doctor planeó (O los Doctores planearon) todo con extremo cuidado.

Llamar a todas sus encarnaciones para que con el poder de las 13 TARDISes juntas congelaran el planeta Gallifrey haciendo que se perdiera en el espacio y el tiempo y que al desaparecer, los Daleks se destruyeran entre sí en fuego cruzado. Ese era el plan y fue exitoso.

Pero al parecer, todas las encarnaciones del Doctor olvidaron lo sucedido, menos la onceava, ya que ese hecho formaba parte de su corriente temporal y sus 2 anteriores versiones se quedaron con el recuerdo de que el Doctor de la Guerra; la encarnación del Doctor que luchó en la Guerra del Tiempo, destruyó Gallifrey; (por culpa de las corrientes temporales revueltas que se crearon al congelar el planeta) lo que causó odio y aberración por esa encarnación, por parte de 2 de sus versiones futuras sin que hubiera hecho nada; solo salvar al planeta.

Después de haber salvado Gallifrey, de tomar un buen té y de haberse reconciliado consigo mismo sabiendo que iba a olvidar estos sucesos, el Doctor de la Guerra se despidió tranquilamente de Clara, del Décimo y el Onceavo Doctor y se dirigió a su respectiva TARDIS, después de preguntar cual era la suya.

Cuando entró a su TARDIS, se encontró en un cuarto gigante de color plateado con grandes focos circulares blancos (a los cuales les llamaba "cosas redondas") dispersos aleatoriamente por las paredes que iluminaban el lugar, grandes columnas de coral alrededor de él y en el centro, un mando circular con un adornos de coral y extraños instrumentos.

Al acercarse al mando, inició su viaje por el Vórtice del Tiempo sin rumbo fijo, ya que no le quedaban más anhelos por seguir. Pero no contaba con lo que sucedería...

El Doctor empezó a agonizar por su extrema vejez y cayó en la cuenta de que eran sus últimos momentos como Guerrero y un brillo dorado empezó a emerger de él.

Las últimas palabras que la encarnación guerrera del Doctor pudo decir en el justo momento antes de regenerarse fueron:

-Espero que esta vez, las orejas sean menos grandes...

El brillo dorado empezó a hacerse más potente hasta que chorros de energía dorada empezaron a salir por la cabeza y manos del Doctor y empezó el cambio.

Afortunadamente, la energía de regeneración no fue tan potente y la TARDIS no se dañó en absoluto.

Cuando la energía de regeneración cesó de salir por las extremidades y cabeza del Doctor, en vez de un hombre anciano y decrépito, parado ante los controles de la TARDIS, se hallaba un hombre de mediana edad, con pelo negro muy corto y orejas y nariz considerablemente grandes.

Antes de que el Nuevo Doctor pudiera decir algo, la TARDIS empezó a girar y traquetear descontroladamente y la consola empezó a quemarse y estallar en mil pedazos.

Viendo con lo que quedaba de los sensores externos de la TARDIS, el Doctor cayó en la cuenta de que el Vórtice del Tiempo había desaparecido y la nave estaba cayendo en La Nada.

-¡FANTÁSTICO!- Gritó el Doctor mientras la TARDIS estaba girando y sacudiéndose de una forma no muy placentera.

-¡Sabía que era mala idea que todas las versiones de mi estuvieran juntas, de nuevo!- Dijo molesto el Doctor. -Al parecer eso consumió toda la energía temporal del Vórtice por el que estoy viajando e hizo que éste desapareciera, haciéndome caer en un abismo sinfín.

El Doctor trató de hacer volar la TARDIS, pero la nave estaba prácticamente muerta y no recibía respuesta alguna.

El Doctor se asustó, ya que era la última TARDIS en el universo y también era todo lo que le quedaba para vivir.

Pero la debemos recordar que la TARDIS esta hecha con tecnología de los Señores del Tiempo y esta viva, así que es compatible con ellos. El Doctor recordó esto y arrancó las placas del suelo de la TARDIS, ya que estaba recién regenerado y los efectos secundarios le dieron súper fuerza durante las 15 horas de regeneración (como al regenerarse en el Octavo Doctor), agarró la maquinaria y expulsó toda la energía residual de regeneración que los Señores del Tiempo expulsan al regenerarse y la TARDIS volvió a la vida.

-Vamos, sexy ¡Se que tu puedes!- Gritó ansioso el muy asustado Señor del Tiempo.

La pobre y destruida TARDIS hizo todo lo posible para que ella y el Doctor pudieran volver a su universo, tratando de abrir de nuevo la grieta más grande en el espacio y el tiempo: La Cascada Medusa, para que creara algún especie de portal hacia su universo.

Cuando la TARDIS abrió una pequeña brecha por la cual se podía entrar a la Cascada Medusa, se abrió una puerta dimensional a todas la dimensiones posibles conocidas por la realidad, incluyendo el Mundo de Pete y el universo original del Doctor, el cual era el destino al que quieran ir.

El Doctor empezó a gritar la palabra 'Fantástico' lleno de júbilo una y otra vez hasta que descubrió que esa era la palabra favorita de su nuevo yo.

La TARDIS se dirigió triunfante a la entrada de su universo...ya estaba demasiado cerca... pero un objeto desconocido, extremadamente parecido a la TARDIS, chocó contra la TARDIS del Doctor, haciendo que esta se desviara de su rumbo, haciéndola entrar por otro portal a otro universo, mientras que al objeto le pasaba lo mismo, entrando a otro portal diferente.

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!- Gritó el Doctor y salió disparado golpeándose la cabeza y perdiendo el conocimiento mientras la TARDIS caía hacia otro portal llevándolo a otro universo, lejos de casa.

Mientras esto pasaba, como era de esperarse, se olvidó poco a poco de la última aventura que había vivido con sus futuras encarnaciones y los recuerdos fueron cambiados por otros más horribles de guerra y destrucción...

Cuando el Doctor recobró el conocimiento, se hallaba tirado en el suelo de la TARDIS y la nave estaba totalmente destruida por dentro.

-Eso pudo haber salido mejor- dijo el Doctor mientras se ponía en pie con algo de dificultad, ya que seguía adolorido por los golpes que recibió al salir volando.

A su alrededor estaban pedazos de las columnas de coral, pedazos de techo, cables tirados y colgados de todas partes, los cristales de las "cosas redondas" que se encontraban alumbrando desde las paredes estaban rotas, ya no existía ningún mando; sólo un tubo totalmente y roto con metal quemado y derretido alrededor. Y se estaba filtrando el agua de la alberca.

Mientras el Doctor admiraba esta escena de destrucción, venían a su mente los recuerdos modificados de lo que él creía que su encarnación anterior hizo con su planeta natal, pero los recuerdos eran muy confusos, ya que él solo veía a su encarnación anterior poniendo su mano en un gran botón rojo atemorizante que era el arma que destruiría Gallifrey, pero después de esto, todo se volvía borroso y ahora se veía a él huyendo de la destrucción que el había causado, como un cobarde, en vez de quedarse a arder con lo que él hizo.

Al visualizar esto, el Doctor se llenó de ira, culpa y odio hacia sí mismo; esto indicaba que ya no sería el de antes, sino que sería alguien más serio, melancólico, iracundo y amargado.

Aunque vio el lado positivo; si Gallifrey hubiera seguido en la guerra, el infierno mismo se hubiera desatado por todo el universo y pudo evitar eso pero a un costo: la destrucción de su planeta natal y su gente.

Después de meditar un rato, llegó a la conclusión de que debía mantener al Doctor de la Guerra en secreto, incluso tal vez debería poner una clase de bloqueo psíquico para mayor seguridad. Porque, si alguien se enteraba que el había destruido Gallifrey y no los Daleks, quien sabe que cosas horrendas le harían a él.

Pero no podía dejar de culparse por el pasado para siempre y decidió que sería mejor revisarse a sí mismo para calmar un poco su mente.

-Ahora...edad...como 41 años terrestres, nariz grande, mandíbula cuadrada, pelo corto, robusto, alto, acento del norte de Inglaterra, nada fuera de lo normal- Decía mientras revisaba su nuevo cuerpo, haciendo caso omiso de sus grandes orejas -Pero sigo sin ser pelirrojo...

Pero sentía que una cosa le faltaba.

El Doctor miró al suelo y vio lo que parecía una pequeña pluma de metal con una esfera roja en la punta. Estaba chamuscada y tenía partes faltantes, de donde salían pequeños cables y se veían los circuitos.

-¡Mi destornillador! ¡Esta destruido!

En efecto, al salir disparado por el interior de la TARDIS, el destornillador sónico se salió de la bolsa en donde su anterior encarnación lo guardaba y fue a aterrizar en nada menos que en los controles, cuando estaban quemándose y explotando.

-Bueno- dijo resignado el Doctor tomando en sus manos los restos de su destornillador sónico -Creo que cuando la TARDIS se reconstruya, me dará otro destornillador. Siempre lo hace. ¿No es así sexy?- Dijo mientras le daba palmaditas a lo que quedaba del mando de la nave.

Arrojó el pedazo de chatarra que antes fue su confiable instrumento y recordó que había caído por un vacío dimensional y que se encontraba en otro universo.

Así qué proclamó en voz firme y ansiosa:

-Entonces, ahora tengo que hacer la primera pregunta que me podría guiar a la solución de este problema: ¿Dónde demonios me encuentro?

Sabiendo que la pantalla de la TARDIS no servía, el Doctor se dirigió a las puertas de la nave y las abrió de par en par.

Tal fue su asombro que solo pudo decir una palabra:

-¡Fantástico!


	2. Los Changelings (Parte 1)

Capítulo I

Los Changelings (Parte 1)

"Dos nobles hermanas que reinaban juntas y creaban armonía en la región, la mayor usaba su poder de unicornio para traer el amanecer. La menor traía la luna al anochecer".

Aunque a la joven potrilla de crin vino y rosa y piel crema; Roseluck (para los amigos 'Rose') de 7 años, no le gustaba la clase de historia de la escuela de Ponyville, la historia de las Princesas le fascinaba y escuchaba atentamente a la maestra mientras seguía dando la clase:

"Así le daban equilibrio al reino y a sus súbditos, todas las variedades de ponis. Pero con el tiempo, la menor se llenó de celos, los ponis jugaban en el día que la mayor les brindaba, pero dormían durante la hermosa noche. Un día fatal, la menor se negó a bajar la luna para dar paso al día, la hermana mayor quiso razonar con ella, pero la amargura de la menor la transformó en una malvada yegua oscura: Nightmare Moon. Con pesar, la mayor uso la magia más poderosa conocida por los ponis: los Elementos de la Armonía. Usando la magia de esos elementos derrotó a su hermana menor y la envió para siempre a la luna. La hermana mayor se hizo responsable del sol y la luna y la armonía ha perdurado en Equestria por generaciones."

Y ahí en el libro de historia estaban fotos de los vitrales del castillo de Canterlot que contaban estos sucesos con imágenes y Rose siempre las miraba maravillada, aunque jamás se dio cuenta que, muy escondida en la imagen, se veía una caseta azul.

12 AÑOS DESPUÉS

-¡Estoy muy encantada de que estés hoy conmigo, Rose- Dijo Rarity muy alegre.

-Si, eso digo yo también- Dijo Rose con un tono sarcástico del que Rarity no se percató.

En efecto, Rose estaba en la Boutique Carrusel ayudando a Rarity como asistente por un día, ya que le debía un favor, después de que le encargara un vestido para la boda que se haría próximamente en Canterlot.

-Bueno querida, creo que me puedes ayudar primero a bordar los vestidos-

"Yuju" Pensó Rose muy arrepentida de cumplirle el favor a Rarity. Ella definitivamente prefería ser asesinada por los maniquíes que Rarity usaba para hacer sus vestidos que ser su asistente por todo un día.

Las horas siguientes, fueron ,tal vez, las más horribles horas que Rose vivió en toda su vida de poni, hasta ahora.

Para empezar, Rose no sabía absolutamente nada de costura; (solo de cuidado de flores, los cual era su talento especial e incluso tenía una florería en Ponyville) los cual le dificultaba mucho el trabajo por lo que empezó a ver en un libro de costura todos los puntos básicos y el arte de este trabajo, pero esto, obviamente la atrasaba y hacia que Rarity criticara y menospreciara el trabajo de la pobre Rose, así como enojarse con ella por "faltarle el respeto al mundo de la moda", como Rarity expresaba.

"Y pensar que esta potra me dijo al principio que estaba encantada de que yo estará aquí hoy" pensó la pobre poni florista.

Aunque tampoco eran ponis todos los problemas, ya que la gata de Rarity; Opal, una gata gorda y perezosa se quedaba dormida o también acostada sobre los materiales que Rose necesitaba para seguir trabajando.

También otro dolor de cabeza que tuvo que soportar fue la pequeña hermana de Rarity: Sweetie Bell, esa pequeña unicornio blanca que se la pasaba andando rápidamente de un lado a otro de la boutique descuidadamente buscando cosas que la ayudarán a ella y a sus amigas a obtener sus Cuite Marks.

A pesar de todos estos incidentes, Rose llegó a duras penas viva al final del día y justo cuando iba a poner un casco afuera de la tienda, una voz familiar la detuvo.

-Rose, querida- empezó a decir Rarity -necesito que lleves estos rollos de tela al sótano de la boutique. Yo no puedo hacerlo ya que tengo que llevar a Opal al veterinario.-

Rose miró a la gata con odio y luego de calmarse aceptó a regañadientes.

-¡Perfecto!- exclamó Rarity -te dejo las llaves para que cierres después de terminar. Si quieres devuélvelas mañana. ¡Adiós!- y seguido a esto azotó la puerta y se fue.

-¡Por Celestia! Qué unicornio tan odiosa. Y pensar que es un elemento de la armonía.

Inmediatamente, Rose empezó a arrastrar los rollos de tela al sótano.

Al finalizar, se quedó un poco más en el sótano para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera en orden y entonces fue cuando vio a los maniquíes.

-Que raro. Aquí hay demasiados maniquíes- dijo la poni color crema- Será mejor que le diga a Rarity que se deshaga de algunos, aquí uno ni siquiera puede caminar.

Rose ya iba a salir cuando un aura de color verde iluminó la puerta y la cerró completamente.

-¡Lo que me faltaba!- exclamó molesta- Esto tiene que ser una broma de Sweetie Bell.

Rose empezó a llamar a Sweetie Bell para que saliera de su escondite pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

-¡Vamos niña! ¡Puedes obtener un Cutie Mark de bromas después!

De repente uno de los maniquíes empezó a moverse y caminar hacia Rose.

-Perfecto, Sweetie. Ahora ya podemos irnos de aquí.

Pero el maniquí no respondió, sino otros se le unieron y acorralaron a Rose contra la pared.

-Creo que también Apple Bloom y Scootaloo están aquí ¿Verdad? ¡Vamos niñas esto no es divertido!

Pero en vez de que las niñas le contestaran, oyó una voz maléfica y aguda que decía:

-Desháganse de ella

Rose empalideció al oír esto y ante sus ojos vio horrorizada como los maniquíes de iluminaban de verde y ahora cambiaban de forma para convertirse en unas criaturas de aspecto aterrador; eran negras con ojos de insecto, tenían cuernos torcidos y alas de mosca, mas hoyos alrededor de su cuerpo y colmillos. Parecían una extraña combinación entre ponis e insectos.

Rose se quedó inmóvil al ver esto y las criaturas empezaron a avanzar hacia ella lentamente. Lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos y agacharse cubriéndose con sus cascos para esperar su inminente final.

Rose los sentía cerca, pero de repente sintió que un casco tomaba el suyo y al abrir los ojos vio juntó a ella a un poni gris, con orejas muy grandes y crin negra corta que usaba una chaqueta negra y tenía una Cutie Mark de reloj de arena. Sólo le dijo una cosa:

-¡CORRE!

Inmediatamente el poni jaló a Rose para incorporarla y salieron corriendo, evadiendo a las criaturas y al llegar a la puerta, el poni saco de su chaqueta una especie de pluma amarilla con punta azul, apuntó a la cerradura y al oprimir un botón se oyó un ruido vibrante y la puerta se abrió. Al cruzarla rápidamente, el poni repitió el mismo proceso.

-Eso los detendrá por un tiempo- Dijo el poni satisfecho- Ahora sígueme para sacarte de aquí.

-¿Qué rayos son esas cosas?- le preguntó Rose al poni mientras se dirigían a la salida.

-Se hacen llamar Changelings.- Respondió- He estado siguiendo su rastro por un tiempo, lo que me condujo aquí. Parece que es un grupo de exploradores que usaba este lugar como guarida improvisada.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí?

-Al parecer, destruirte porque supiste de su existencia y quieras avisarle a tu amiga sobre ellos.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta principal, el poni le abrió cortésmente la puerta a Rose y la dejó pasar de nuevo.

-Gracias por tu visita, ahora tengo que encargarme de esas cosas.

Entró a la boutique azotando la puerta tras él, dejando a una confundida y asustada Rose afuera.

A los pocos segundos la puerta se volvió a abrir y el poni preguntó:

-Por cierto, soy el Doctor. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Roseluck, pero me dicen Rose

-Gusto conocerte, Rose. Ahora corre por tu vida.-Dijo azotando la puerta tras él, de nuevo.

Mientras Rose se alejaba corriendo asustada y confundida, adentro se oyeron golpes, gritos y zumbidos y el Doctor salió corriendo por la puerta.

-¡Pensándolo mejor, ven!- Dijo mientras las criaturas se acercaban a la puerta de la tienda, la cual el Doctor cerró y bloqueó con su extraño aparato.

Rose vio como el ejército de Changelings golpeaba la puerta y la derribaba poco a poco y siguió al Doctor; a los pocos segundos llegaron ante una cabina telefónica azul, que el Doctor abrió con una llave que sacó de su chaqueta y entro apresuradamente, mientras los Changelings tiraban la puerta y se dirigían a ellos.

-¿Cómo puedes entrar en eso?- exclamó Rose- ¡Nos matarán!

Al no recibir repuesta alguna, Rose entró e inmediatamente después, salió confundida; volvió a entrar, recorrió alrededor de la caja tocándola y al ver que las criaturas estaban casi a un metro de distancia, decidió entrar.


	3. Los Changelings (Parte 2)

Capítulo II

Los Changelings (Parte 2)

-Es... más grande por adentro- dijo Rose incrédula al ver el interior de la cabina telefónica.

Parecía que estaban dentro de una inmensa cúpula color dorado, iluminada por focos redondos que estaban dispersos uniformemente por las paredes, alrededor de ellos había columnas de coral, el suelo era una reja por la cual se podían ver cables dirigidos hacia lo que parecía ser un mando de control circular en el centro de la cúpula, por el cual había un tubo azul conectándolo con el techo del cual colgaban infinidad de cables más gruesos. En el mando había también adornos de coral junto con algunos aparatos extraños que el Doctor estaba apretando, girando y golpeando.

-Todo el mundo dice eso- dijo el Doctor con indiferencia mientras seguía controlando los aparatos y mirando por una pantalla.

-¡Pero esas cosas van a entrar por la puerta en cualquier momento!- exclamó Rose con pánico, mientras que el lugar se traqueteaba y se empezaba a oír un extraño sonido parecido a un "gruñido silbante".

-Seres más poderosos han intentado cruzarla y han fracasado, créeme.- dijo el Doctor mientras dejaba de controlar los aparatos -Bueno, ya estamos seguros.- Y se empezó a dirigir a la puerta.

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Esas cosas te matarán- Le advirtió Rose mientras el Doctor simplemente la ignoraba y atravesaba la puerta de madera.

Rose corrió tras él para detenerlo y cuando salió de la caseta, se encontró con un lugar diferente al que esperaba ver.

En vez de estar enfrente de una horda de monstruos feroces junto con una boutique en Ponyville, ahora se encontraban en lo que parecía ser el jardín de un magnífico palacio.

Rose se quedó estupefacta al darse cuenta de esto y volteó a ver a la cabina telefónica.

-¿Esa cosa... es algún tipo de nave espacial que es más grande por adentro y vuela?- Preguntó Rose manteniendo su vista en la caseta.

-Me sorprende tu sentido de la observación- Le contestó el Doctor en tono arrogante- En efecto, señorita Rose, es una nave espacial llamada TARDIS, lo cual significa Tiempo Y Dimensiones Relativas en el ESpacio, por sus siglas en español. Y no, no vuela, sino que viaja por el tiempo y el espacio. Y es más grande por adentro. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?-

-Entonces, ¿Eres una especie de poni alienígena de otro mundo?- Le preguntó Rose con miedo y desconfianza.

-Podría decirse, sí- El Doctor vio como Rose empezaba a alterarse -¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sólo me preguntaba si esas cosas le hicieron daño a otro poni.

-No lo creo. No había ponis alrededor y las criaturas no se dejarían notar.

-Uf... Pero no me dijiste tu nombre, ¿Eres el Doctor, no? ¿Doctor quién?

-Sólo el Doctor.

-Ok... Y dígame, "Doctor" ¿Qué hacía un poni alienígena como usted en una boutique en un pueblecito, persiguiendo a unos monstruos que parecían híbridos de mosca y poni?

-Digamos que desde hace algún tiempo, esas criaturas han estado amenazando a Canterlot y se me hizo el encargo de ir tras ellas y detenerlas y habría sido exitoso, si no me hubiera topado contigo.- El Doctor terminó esta frase con enojo, a lo cual Rose no le gustó.

-¡¿COMO QUE SI NO TE HUBIERAS TOPADO CONMIGO!? ¡¿ENTONCES TÚ DICES QUE AHORA YO TENGO LA CULPA DE QUE ESAS CRIATURAS SIGAN SUELTAS!?- Le gritó Rose al Doctor totalmente fuera de sus casillas-

-Indirectamente, sí- Dijo el Doctor totalmente calmado-¡Pero a mi se me olvidó el arma que iba a usar contra ellos! Así que la mayoría de la culpa es mía; no sientas que el mundo gira alrededor de ti, Rose

-Ohhh. Ahora entonces el mundo ahora gira alrededor tuyo, ¿No es así, Doctor?- le respondió la potra sarcásticamente.

-Podría decirse, de hecho sí

-Mmmm...Y..¿Cuál era esa arma que usarías contra los Simuladores?

Al oír esto, el Doctor pareció alegrarse, se le dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara y entró rápidamente a la TARDIS. A los pocos segundos salió con lo que parecían ser unos garrafones con un líquido extraño atados en la espalda y de ellos salía una manguera con un rociador en la punta.

-No se si habrás notado que esas criaturas parecen insectos. Bueno además de parecer insectos, tienen las mismas similitudes, por lo tanto sus debilidades son iguales. Lo que hice fue mezclar diferentes insecticidas que tengo... (Para Wirrns, para Racnoss, para avispas gigantes espaciales, para escarabajos que se pegan en la espalda y te transportan a realidades alternas, entre otras cosas) para después con este rociador a chorro, lanzarles el insecticida y que se fueran de una vez por todas de Canterlot. Pero al parecer, huyeron hacia Ponyville y les seguí el rastro hacia la boutique en donde te encontré.

-Wow. Espera dijiste...¿Canterlot?-

-SIP

-¿Te refieres al reino más importante de toda Equestria en dónde residen las princesas Celestia y Luna?

-Sip. De hecho las conozco, me encargaron el trabajo y estamos en uno de los jardines de su palacio en este momento. ¿No mencioné nada de esto antes?

Rose se quedó sin habla mientras que al Doctor se le dibujaba de nuevo la gran sonrisa en la cara. Al parecer, pensó, ese lugar sería perfecto para olvidar todos los errores que cometió en el pasado, aunque el sentía la necesidad de volver a su hogar.

-No lo puedo creer- le dijo Rose al Doctor- esto es increíble...esto es asombroso... esto es..es...es...

-¿Fantástico?

-¡Exacto! !Increíblemente fantástico!

-Bueno, señorita Rose, parece que ya se aclararon todas sus dudas y se quedo maravillada ante esto, así que ¿Qué tal si me acompaña en una maravillosa aventura épica para deshacernos de esos malvados Simuladores de una vez por todas?- y al terminar esta frase, le tendió su casco poniendo una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Rose al oír esto se quedó incrédula.

¿Quedarse el resto del tiempo en Ponyville viviendo una vida aburrida en su floristería o vivir aventuras con un poni alíen que parecía estar loco y tenía una caseta telefónica que viajaba por el tiempo y el espacio?

Rose sin pensarlo dos veces tomó el casco del Doctor, los dos entraron en la TARDIS y la cabina desapareció.


	4. Los Changelings (Parte 3)

Capítulo III

Los Changelings (Parte 3)

En el pequeño pueblo de Ponyville ya estaba muy entrada la noche, sin embargo, enfrente de la boutique empezó a oírse un sonido vibrante y poco a poco se manifestaba de la nada, una cabina telefónica azul.

-Bueno, aquí estamos de nuevo- dijo el Doctor mientras abría las puertas de la cabina y salía acompañado de una poni de piel crema y crin rosa con rojo vino.

-¿Los Changelings dejaron un rastro, Doctor?- le preguntó la poni.

- Eso es lo que estoy a punto de averiguar, Rose- le contestó el Doctor mientras sacaba de su chaqueta de cuero una especie de pluma metálica con la punta azul y con ella empezaba a apuntar hacia su alrededor apretando un botón, el cual hacia que la pluma hiciera un sonido peculiar.

-Doctor, ¿Qué es eso?

-¿Esto?-dijo el Doctor volteando a ver el aparato que tenía en su casco -Es un Destornillador Sónico, Rose. Es un aparato muy útil para casi cualquier tipo de trabajo (excepto carpintería) y lo estoy usando ahora mismo para rastrear hacia que dirección se fueron los Changelings, ya que recogí una muestra de su ADN cuando entré a la boutique, lo cual casi me cuesta la vida.- El Doctor le mostró un muy pequeño pedazo de ala de Simulador a Rose- Y al parecer, huyeron al noroeste. Osea...

-Canterlot- lo interrumpió Rose.

-¿Disculpa?

-Huyeron a Canterlot, Doctor.

-¿Estás segura de eso?

-¡Claro que sí!

-Entonces volvamos allá.

Sin perder ni un segundo, Rose y el Doctor corrieron a la TARDIS y fijaron su rumbo a Canterlot.

-Me pregunto por que no los notamos cuando seguíamos allá- Le dijo Rose al Doctor.

-Recuerda que son Changelings, pueden convertirse en cualquier cosa que quieran. Tal ves de convirtieron en alguna parvada de aves o en un enjambre de abejas para llegar sin ser notados o tal vez no han llegado.

Cuando la TARDIS arribó en Canterlot, los dos ponis salieron para empezar a buscar a los Changelings, pero antes, el Doctor sacó de debajo de una de las rejas del suelo su rociador de insecticida para expulsarlos.

-Bueno, parece que todavía no han hecho ningún estrago- le comentó Rose al Doctor.

-Tal vez estén planeando causar uno para después- Acto seguido, el poni sacó de su chaqueta su confiable Destornillador Sónico y empezó a inspeccionar el lugar.

-La lectura dice que efectivamente, llegaron aquí- Rose le sonrió altaneramente al Doctor- Pero... el rastro continúa bajo tierra.

-¿Bajo tierra?

-Efectivamente. ¿No hay alguna red de cavernas bajo la ciudad?

-Una red de cavernas... ¡Sí! Hay unas cavernas de cristal bajo la ciudad.

-Fantástico.- Exclamó el Doctor mientras los dos entraban en la TARDIS nuevamente.

-Entonces hay una red de cavernas de cristal bajo Canterlot en donde los Changelings se esconden. ¿Cuál es su propósito?- le dijo el semental a Rose mientras empezaba a manejar los controles de la TARDIS.

-Tal vez están tratando de emboscar por sorpresa la ciudad entera.

-Me gusta como piensas, Rose. Los dos podríamos llegar a ser un gran equipo.

Al oír esto, Rose se sonrojó.

-¿En...en serio crees eso?

-Sí. ¿Por qué no habría de creerlo?

-No...por nada.

-Bueno ya llegamos. Sólo déjame decirte que este lugar podría ser muy peligroso y no quiero que te pase nada, así que se muy cuidadosa. ¿Entendido?

-Sí

-Ok. Entonces vamos.- Inmediatamente, el Doctor tomó su insecticida y sacó de un compartimento del mando de la TARDIS dos máscaras de gas, las cuales él y Rose se colocaron en sus cabezas, sin que les tapara completamente la cara y cruzaron las puertas de la TARDIS.

Al salir de la nave, no se veía absolutamente nada, así que el Doctor usó su fiel Destornillador Sónico para alumbrar el lugar entero.

Lo que vieron era hermoso: toda una red subterránea hecha totalmente de cristales de diferentes colores y tamaños.

-Parece que este lugar todavía no me deja de sorprender.- dijo el Doctor para sí mismo.

-¿Cómo que no te deja de sorprender?- le preguntó Rose un poco extrañada por la afirmación que había hecho el Doctor.

-Em...¿Sabes? Estacioné la TARDIS algo lejos de los Simuladores para que en caso de peligro, no la tomarán- le dijo el Doctor a su acompañante para evadir esa última pregunta -Así que tendremos que caminar un poco para llegar hasta ellos-

El Doctor y Rose empezaron a caminar siguiendo el rastro que el Destornillador les marcara. Pasaron unos 15 minutos y el camino por donde iban, se convirtió en un barranco. De detuvieron a la orilla del barranco y miraron hacia abajo.

Hasta abajo del barranco había todo un ejército de Changelings apilado por todos lados y en medio de ellos estaba lo que parecía ser una alicornio de gran tamaño que compartía los mismos rasgos con las demás criaturas; cuerpo negro, hoyos en las patas, alas de insecto, un cuerno negro torcido y colmillos.

Lo único en lo que era diferente era en los ojos, que sí tenían pupila y sí tenía crin y cola, las cuales eran de color verde esmeralda.

-Vaya vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- Preguntó el Doctor -¿Es esa Chrysalis, la reina de los Changelings? Parece que sí. Rose, se bienvenida al nido de los Simuladores.

-¡Por Celestia! Este lugar es muy desagradable. Bueno Doctor, será mejor que los rocíe con el insecticida y nos vayamos aquí lo más pronto posible.

-No, Rose. No seas precipitada. No he venido a acabar con ellos. He venido a darles una oportunidad. Ten el insecticida, tengo una audiencia con la reina a la que asistir.


	5. Los Changelings (Parte 4)

Capítulo IV

Los Changelings (Parte 4)

-¡HOLA GRAN REINA CHRYSALIS!- Le gritó el Doctor a la gran alicornio que estaba en el centro de todos lo sChangelings, mientras que Rose tomaba el insecticida y se escondía en una pequeña hendidura en una de las las paredes de la cueva.

Inmediatamente, todas las criaturas voltearon a ver en donde estaban el Doctor y Rose y se empezaron a dirigir hacia ellos para destruirlos, pero la Reina Chrysalis los detuvo.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hacen en mi guarida?- le respondió al Doctor y a Rose con una voz que producía un eco distorsionado, como sí dos voces estuvieran hablando ligeramente fuera de sincronía.

-Yo soy el Doctor y he venido a negociar un trato de paz.- le dijo el Doctor a Chrysalis con una voz que sonaba firme y molesta, para que la Reina viera que el hablaba en serio.

-¿Ah sí?- dijo Chrysalis no muy contenta- No me interesa tu "trato" - Acto seguido, les hizo una seña a sus Simuladores para ir a capturar al Doctor y a su acompañante.

Inmediatamente, el Doctor sacó su Destornillador y con el emitió una señal que hizo que las criaturas quedarán aturdidas, para que así, continuara su diálogo con la Reina.

Ahora el Doctor estaba perdiendo la paciencia y comenzaba a hablar enojado -Deja este lugar en paz y vuele de donde viniste... o atente a las consecuencias.-

Esto último que dijo el Doctor, no le cayó nada en gracia a Chrysalis y con un gesto, dos de sus Simuladores aparecieron detrás del Doctor y lo retuvieron. Aparentemente, se habían convertido en diamante tras ellos para pasar desapercibidos.

El Doctor empezó a forcejear, pero la fuerza de los Simuladores era tanta, que no se podía liberar.

-¡NADIE ME AMENAZA A MÍ, "DOCTOR"! -Le gritó la Reina -¿Sabe porque traje a mi gente a este lugar? ¡Porqué Equestria tiene una cantidad tan grande de amor, que puede alimentarnos indefinidamente a mi gente y a mí!-

-¿Entonces tú y tu gente se alimentan del amor ajeno? ¡Vaya!

Que falta de respeto a la propiedad privada.- Le respondió el Doctor irónicamente.

-¡Calle su impertinente boca, Doctor! Pronto será testigo de mi gran victoria sobre la raza poni... si no lo destruyo primero.

Al decir esto, dos Simuladores más, sacaron a Rose de su escondite a rastras y tomaron el insecticida por la fuerza, dejando a la poni tirada en el suelo llena de pánico.

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ES ESTO?! -Gritó la Reina Chrysalis al ver los contenedores llenos de insecticida.

Uno de los Simuladores empezó a inspeccionar el contenido de los contenedores y le dijo a la Reina en una voz chillona, parecida a la de Chrysalis:

-¡Parece alguna mezcla de químicos, el cual es dañino para nuestro sistema!

-¡TRAICIÓN!- Gritó Chrysalis fúrica.

-¡Era sólo por precaución!- Empezó a gritar nervioso el Doctor,

-¡Ahora no nos queda más remedio que drenar toda la magia que tiene para que se una a nosotros, Doctor!- Exclamó Chrysalis triunfante- Y parece que su "vehículo" nos va a servir de mucho.

De repente, por una de tantas entradas que estaban abajo del barranco, unos cuantos Simuladores estaban trayendo la TARDIS cargando a duras penas.

Esto llenó de horror al Doctor. El no podía terminar así, en el mundo Equestre. El tenía que volver a su hogar para seguir salvando al Universo de las tantas amenazas que había, aunque tal vez su final sería parecido a este en su propia dimensión, aún tenía tantas cosas por hacer, aunque él no le veía salida a esta situación.

El Doctor volteó a ver a Rose, que sólo estaba tirada en el suelo con unas cuantas lágrimas en el rostro. ¿Si esas criaturas tenían éxito, destruirían a toda su civilización? Ella no podía permitir eso, así que lo hizo a continuación, lo hizo por el instinto de salvar a los suyos.

Se ajustó la máscara de gas y le hizo señas al Doctor para que hiciera lo mismo, lo cual él hizo e inmediatamente, Rose se lanzó de su escondite encima de donde estaba el Changeling con el insecticida y cayó sobre el, amortiguando la caída.

Inmediatamente, tomó los tanques y disparó el insecticida por toda la cueva.

Al parecer, el Doctor lo había planeado muy bien todo, porque el insecticida se disparaba a propulsión a chorro en estado gaseoso, haciendo que la cueva se inundara con la sustancia y que los Changelings huyeran, juntó con Chrysalis, medio muertos y asfixiados.

Cuando los Changelings huyeron, el Doctor y Rose se subieron a la TARDIS y se empezó a oír de nuevo ese sonido tan especial que hacia la nave cuando despegaba.

-Dame eso- Le dijo el Doctor a Rose, quien le dio los tanques con insecticida -Ahora voy a rociarlo a unos 30 km a la redonda para asegurarnos de que esos seres no se acerquen ni un poquito-

-¡Usted siempre piensa en todo, Doctor!- exclamó la poni admirando al alien.

-¡Ja! Eso es lo que yo digo- le contestó el Doctor mine tars que colaba la TARDIS en círculos alrededor del reino rociando la mezcla -Fantástico, con eso bastará.

-¿Y ahora que haremos?

-Ahora, Rose voy a contactar a las princesas para que activen algún sistema de defensa alrededor de la ciudad, porque estoy un 88% seguro de que esas criaturas van a regresar- dijo mientras giraba unas palancas del mando de la TARDIS.

Después, se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y cruzó por ella. Rose lo siguió.

Se hallaban en una gran sala del castillo muy limpia, con grandes vitrales por los cuales pasaba la luz de la luna y muy bien ornamentada.

En medio de la habitación se hallaban 3 alocornios y un unicornio. El Doctor se dirigió a ellos.

-¡Mis queridas princesas Celestia, Luna y Cadence! ¿Cómo están hoy? Yo muy ajetreado. ¡Hey hola, Shinning Armor! Te vez bien. ¿Has estado haciendo ejercicio?

-Sí. Algo- Le contestó el unicornio, el cual era blanco y con crin y cola azules.

-Hola, mi Doctor- dijo una de las alocornios, la cual era blanca, con pelo y crin multicolores y ondulantes -¿Hay alguna novedad?-

-Claro que sí, Celestia. Al fin he derrotado a los Changelings, sólo falta poner protección alrededor de Canterlot- Al decir esto, una de las alocornios, la cual era rosa, mostró cara de desprecio, pero nadie se percató.

-Oh, bueno. Lo haré- exclamó Shinning Armor, cuyo cuerno se iluminó y disparó un rayo, el cual se convirtió en un gran domo color lila que encerraba a la cuidad entera.

Una de las alocornios, la cual era azul fuerte con crin y cola obscuras como la noche y ondulantes, se fijó en la acompañante del Doctor.

-¿Y quién es esta joven que ha salido con usted de la caseta azul?

-¿Ella?- Dijo el Doctor -Es Rose, Luna. Me acompaño en esta misión y... bueno... ella hizo la mayor parte del trabajo-

-Eh...Sus Majestades, es un honor- Dijo Rose haciendo,una reverencia.

-El honor es nuestro- Dijeron Celestia y Luna, mientras que Cadence seguía con su cara de desprecio y apatía, sin que nadie lo notara.

-Bueno, creo que mi labor aquí ha terminado- dijo el Doctor a las princesas -Así que ya me voy. Adiós sus Majestades, adiós Shinning. Rose, ¿Vienes?

-Si, Doctor- exclamó Rose emocionada, ya que volvería a viajar con ese maravilloso y misterioso ser.

-Sí. Adiós- Dijo Cadence en un tono muy bajo y en el que se podía percibir ira y odio.

Los Changelings (EPÍLOGO)

Era un lugar muy oscuro y húmedo.

La princesa Cadance apenas pudo ponerse de pie e iluminar con su cuerno el lugar en el que se hallaba.

Parecía ser una cueva de cristal en la que no había salida y de repente una risa malévola se oyó retumbar en la cueva.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- dijo Cadence alterada.

-Tú- Contestó la voz y en efecto, en los cristales se vio reflejada Cadence a sí misma, sólo que con los ojos con un ligero brillo verde.

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¡Tu no eres yo!

-En eso tienes razón, querida- Le respondieron los reflejos -Creo que me preeentaré de una manera más formal- Y el reflejo se iluminó de verde y cambió de forma a una que asustó mucho más a Cadence.

Era una alocornio, pero tenía rasgos insectoides, como los ojos, las alas y la piel, tenía la crin azul obscuro y un cuerno irregular en su cabeza.

-¡Yo soy la gran Reina Chrysalis! Y estoy aquí para alimentarme de lo que más te importa en este mundo... Tu amor hacia Shinning Armor.

-¡Nunca lograrás salirte con la tuya, monstruo!

-Oh, querida Cadence. Hay algo que no entendiste bien. ¡YO YA LO HICE! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

Y en ese instante,el reflejo desapareció y la cueva volvió a ser oscura a como era en un principio.

-Mis queridos Changelings- Decía la Reina en los aposentos de Cadence -Van a volver, se los juro. Y además fue muy valiente suplantarme en la cueva a la que el Doctor llego, sino nuestro plan no hubiese funcionado. Yo juro que conseguiré mi venganza contra el Doctor. ¡Lo juro!

Continuará en: "Una boda en Canterlot, Parte 1"

Próximo capítulo: Las memorias de un viajero perdido.


	6. Memorias de un Viajero Perdido

Capítulo V

Memorias de un Viajero perdido

-Entonces- empezó a decir el Doctor entusiasta- ¿A donde...o más bien a cuando y donde quieres ir?- le dijo el Doctor a Rose, haciendo énfasis en el "cuando" para que la potra recordara que la TARDIS era también una máquina del tiempo.

-La verdad Doctor, es que no quiero ir a ningún sitio.

-¿¡QUE!?- El Doctor estaba impresionado. En todos sus 900 años de viajes en el espacio y el tiempo nadie se había negado a tener gran aventura viajando en la TARDIS.

-Si Doctor, como lo oyó.

-Bueno, entonces...¿Que quieres hacer, Rose?

Después de meditarlo un poco, Rose le dijo al fin -Tú me dijiste que eras un alien, que no venías de este lugar. Quiero que me digas como llegaste a Equestria.

El Doctor se quedó sin palabras un momento y luego recapacitó -¿En serio quieres que te diga toda esa larga y aburrida historia de como por situaciones desconocidas, llegué a este Universo?

-¿Acaso dijiste... Universo?

-Esta bien creo que hablé de más.

-Doctor, dime la verdad- Rose estaba empezando a ponerse enojada. Muy enojada.

-Ok, ok solo no te enojes. Prepárate para la historia de tu vida- Y al decir esto, chocó su cabeza con la de Rose.

•••

Una serie de imágenes y recuerdos empezaron a circular muy rápido enfrente de los ojos de la potra, entre los que logró vislumbrarse a ella y a los Changelings que recién habían vencido.

Todo estaba pasando tan rápido y desordenadamente, que Rose empezó a sentirse mal.

Pero de repente todo paró y ante Rose apareció una criatura parecida a un mono sin pelo (a excepción dela cabeza, el cual se hallaba muy corto) con grandes orejas y dientes y con una vestimenta andrajosa y vieja.

Esta rara criatura se hallaba adentro de la TARDIS, solo que la nave estaba totalmente destruida y lucía diferente a como Rose la había visto.

La criatura abrió las puertas de la TARDIS y exclamó: -¡FANTÁSTICO!- Rose inmediatamente reconoció a la criatura.

Era el Doctor.

Rose observó a través de las puertas y vio algo que le heló la sangre; el reinado de Discord, el dios del caos.

Llovía leche de chocolate, el piso era un tablero de ajedrez y el orden natural estaba alterado. Esto obviamente fascinaba al Doctor.

El Doctor salió de la TARDIS y a lo lejos observó a los pobladores de aquel lugar; ponis.

Al ver esto, volvió a meterse rápidamente en la destruida TARDIS. Él no podía salir así como así entre esos seres. No conocía su intelecto, cultura o capacidad de razonar con seres diferentes a ellos, así que tenía que camuflajearse entre ellos. Tal vez al conseguir un poco de ADN (porque al ser seres de otra dimensión, la TARDIS no tenía conocimiento genético de esos ponis) podría utilizar el Arco Camaleón para poder al fin tener una manera de mezclarse entre ellos sin que sospecharan nada. Pero al usarlo, sus recuerdos serían borrados y el no recordaría ser él. Ese era un riesgo que no podía correr... Pero al conseguir el ADN, ya se le ocurriría algo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el Doctor tomó una horse mask que tenía guardada y salió de la TARDIS en busca de ADN de estos seres.

Procuró caminar en 4 patas para pasar desapercibido y al parecer lo logró, porque en el reinado del caos, hasta las cosas más bizarras y extrañas lucen extremadamente normales.

Rápidamente, el Doctor visualizó a lo que parecía ser un unicornio color azul, con melena y cola blancas y azul celeste y estaba usando un elegante saco rojo, que le pareció vagamente familiar al Doctor.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó a él y con unas tijeras que sacó de su vieja chaqueta de cuero, cortó un pelo de la cola del unicornio.

Con esta adquisición, el Doctor salió corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana a la TARDIS y se encerró ahí.

Inmediatamente, a Rose le pareció ver que todo el paisaje se empezó a alejar y disolver y de repente volvió en sí.

Se hallaba de nuevo en la TARDIS junto con el semental de chaqueta de cuero y grandes orejas, el cual estaba tirado en el suelo sobándose la cabeza.

-¡Prometo que jamás volveré a hacer eso de nuevo!- dijo el Doctor en voz baja, adolorido.

-¿Doctor?- dijo Rose confindida -¿Que me sucedió?-

-Hicimos un intercambio telepático de recuerdos- dijo el Doctor incorporándose -Más bien... Yo hice uno a tí. No duró más de dos segundos.

-¿Dos segundos? ¡Estuve vislumbrando eso como por 20 minutos!

-Todo fue fugaz. Esa información pasó corriendo por tu cabeza a una velocidad impresionante mientras tú la observabas en tu mente. ¿Ahora si te quedó todo bien claro?

-No del todo. En primer lugar, mencionaste algo de que si te hacías uno de nosotros, perderías tu memoria.

-Eso todavía es un misterio. El poni del que saqué el ADN, tenía una cadena genética casi idéntica a la de mi raza. De hecho se parecía a alguien que "conocí" hace mucho tiempo, que tenía relación con el número 3... Pero solo es especulación, claro.

-¿Y que más sucedió? Tú me dijiste que habías conocido a las princesas. ¿Cómo fue eso?

-Pues... Después de que cambié mi forma y ví que todavía conservaba mis reucuerdos, me adentré en lo que ustedes llaman "Bosque Everfree" y descubrí 6 gemas colgando de un árbol muy imponente y magnífico.

-Los Elementos de la Armonía...- Dijo Rose para sí.

-Supuse que no debía tocarlas, para no alterar nada. Entonces, cuando me iba, me encontré a las dos princesas a las que tú tanto admiras. Me contaron que el mundo estaba sumido en el caos gracias a un ente conocido como Discord y esas gemas eran lo único que podía detener el reinado del caos.

Después de haber tomado los Elementos, les ofrecí transporte, así que entraron a la TARDIS y después de muchas explicaciones y decir "es más grande por adentro", fueron a enfrentarse con Discord. Como dato curioso, al arrancar la TARDIS, apareció este extraño símbolo en mis costados, al cual le llaman Cutie Mark.

Cuando llegamos con Discord, las princesas lo derrotaron convirtiéndolo en piedra y se hicieron las soberanas de Equestria. Mientras la TARDIS se autorreparaba (lo cual hace sola y le toma demasiado tiempo), viví con ellas en su palacio. Los tres nos volvimos muy unidos, incluso me decían que yo era el hermano que nunca tuvieron. Esa época fue fantástica. Aunque ocurrió un accidente.

-¿Cuál accidente, Doctor?

-Digamos que la princesa Luna, se llenó de rencor y celos hacía su hermana mayor, lo cual provocó que una entidad maligna llamada Nightmare Moon tomará posesión de ella.- El Doctor pareció no estar muy a gusto con este recuerdo, de hecho, le llenaba de dolor tener que voltear hacia esos tiempos oscuros. Rose se dio cuenta de esto e intervino.

-Sí. Concozco esa historia. Bueno, ya me explicaste tu llegada a Equestria, pero no me has explicado tu llegada a este Universo.

-La verdad no recuerdo mucho; solamente una corbata de moño, unos zapatos de arena y la destrucción de mi planeta.

-¿Tu planeta fue destruido?

-En una gran guerra en la que yo luché. Al parecer fue en vano, ya que perdimos.- No habló de su falso recuerdo en el que él destruía su planeta y moría en el acto, regenerándose posteriormente.

Rose solo escuchó y lo miró. Parecía de carácter rudo, pero en el fondo, el Doctor estaba triste, destrozado y solitario. Rose abrazó al Doctor y este se sintió feliz, después de mucho tiempo de tragedias.

-Bueno, después de la destrucción de mi planeta, la TARDIS cayó por un agujero interdimensional, en el cual me hallé en un Multiverso sin final. Tratando de volver a mi Universo original, algo me desvío de mi curso y caí aquí. El resto de la historia lo sabes tú.

-Increíble. ¿Ahora podemos viajar?

-Guau. Al fin pides algo coherente. ¿Adonde quieres ir?

-Que te parece... Unos siglos en el pasado.

-¿Siglos, eh? ¡Me gusta! ¡Vamos! -Y al decir esto, el Doctor puso en marcha la TARDIS.

Próximo capítulo: La sombra del cristal.


End file.
